The Bunker
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 12 of the Felicia McFurry saga/GoldenEye crossover. The SWAT Kats, Ace, and Ricochet are now prisoners of Dark Kat in the bunker. Now they must make their way out. Feral is also on his way to the bunker but the trouble is - is he friend or foe???


CHAPTER 12: THE BUNKER  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY, ISIS AND ACE  
EMAIL: RIOCHET@EMAIL.MSN.COM  
  
Dark Kat had taken his prisoners to the basement of the bunker where   
the prisoner cells were. He opened the first cell, his guards threw Jenson   
and Razor in it. Then Dark Kat opened the second cell, and his guards threw   
T-Bone and Ricochet in it. Ricochet cried out in pain because her injured leg  
hit the floor. She grasped her leg. "Ricochet!," yelled Razor as he ran   
over to the side of the cell. Razor became angry at Dark Kat. "Dark Crud,   
can't you see that she is injured!," he cried.  
"Oh, the thought breaks my heart," Dark Kat said. He told the guard   
to watch them and then left the area. Dark Kat got into his Fear Ship and   
went to his other hideout. He didn't need to bother with them.   
***********************************************************************  
Razor and Jenson sat down at the side of the cell. T-Bone and   
Ricochet did the same. Razor reached out for Ricochet's hand, she held his   
hand. "Are you okay?," he asked softly. Ricochet nodded.   
"Any bright ideas, Ace?," asked T-Bone.  
"Yeah. Like getting out of here.," whispered Ace. "But how are we   
going to get the key?"  
"T-Bone, doesn't our glovatrixes have magnets?", Razor whispered.   
T-Bone gave him a thumbs up.   
"Good thing Dark Kat didn't bother to check to see if we had these   
or not.", Razor whispered. When the guard's back was turned, Razor took his   
glovatrix out. He turned on the magnet and aimed it at the counter where   
the key was hanging. The key was attracted to the glovatrix and stuck to   
it. Razor handed the key to Jenson.   
"Now it is my turn," Jenson whispered and smiled. He let the guard   
continue to pace then when his back was turned, Jenson opened the cell   
door.   
The guard quickly turned around and aimed his gun at Jenson but   
Jenson was too quick for him. Jenson punched the guard in the face and then   
hit on the back of his neck, knocking out the guard. He took the guard's   
gun, which was a Soviet and then walked over to the cells again.  
"T-Bone, you stay here with sis. Razor and I will clear the area   
and then come back for you two when the coast is clear.," said Jenson. "I   
might need your partner for any kind of computer work."  
Ricochet leaned closer to the cell door and kissed Razor on the   
cheek. "That is for good luck," she said. "Be careful, Razor. I don't   
want to lose you."  
"I'll will.," said Razor as he got up. "T-Bone, take care of her."  
"I will, buddy," said T-Bone.   
Razor walked over to Jenson and asked, "Where to?"  
Jenson walked up to the door and peered through the door's windows.   
There was a guard outside but he walked into another room which gave Jenson   
and Razor time to escape. Jenson opened the door and the two ran into a   
room. There was a guard in the room but it didn't take long for Jenson to   
take him out. But the firing only brought another guard running into the   
room. Jenson shot him too.   
"Hey, Jenson take a look at that," Razor said as he pointed to a   
safe.   
Jenson walked over to the safe, Razor followed. "Crud, it needs a   
key," said Jenson after he found out the safe was locked.  
"What do you think is in it?," inquired Razor.  
"Beat me. Only one way to find out. Let's find the key," Jenson   
said as he started to search for the key.   
"Bingo!," Razor yelled triumphantly as he spotted the key on the   
desk in the room. He walked over to the desk and picked it up. He handed   
the key to Jenson and Jenson walked back over to the safe. There was a soft   
click as the safe was being unlocked. Inside were two silenced PP7's.   
Jenson picked them up and tossed them to Razor.   
"Now, I don't have to worry about covering your tail," he said.   
Razor loaded the PP7's up.  
"I am beginning to like going on these missions," he said and   
smiled.   
"But don't be cocky now," Jenson warned.  
"Hey, you only warn my partner about that, not me," Razor said.  
"Good. Now let's find the main control room," said Jenson and he   
opened the door. He and Razor started to make their way to the main control   
room. Along the way they took down some of the Arctic Commandos. They   
spotted the hallway that would lead them to the place that they were looking   
for.   
"Looks like the coast is clear," said Razor as they made their way   
to the hall. They turned the corner but what they saw scared them. There   
was a camera placed right in the middle of the hall that would catch kats   
coming around the corner. "Oops.."  
"Aw, crud!!!!!", Jenson yelled as he saw the camera turn their way.   
They jumped back behind the wall again. When he thought the close was   
clear, Razor peered around the corner. He saw the camera turned the other   
way so he aimed one of his PP7's at the camera. When the camera spotted   
Razor, he shot it. The camera exploded before it could sound the alarm.   
"As T-Bone would say, rock'n'roll," Razor said.  
"Good shooting, Razor,:" said Jenson. "Now let's keep going."  
When they reached the main control room, they found out that it   
would be harder than they expected. There was guard placed at the door that   
would lead them to the exit, a guard located near the computer console and   
two more up to the right. "I'll get the guard at the door," Razor   
whispered as he aimed at the guard. Razor was about to pull the trigger   
when something got in front of him. It was another arctic commando who was   
standing right beside the wall, hearing everything that they said. He   
carried two Klobbs and aimed them both at Razor. Razor smiled nervously and   
then hit the deck. The arctic commando was confused by this but then saw   
why. Right behind Razor was Jenson, Jenson aimed his Soviet at the guard   
and shot him. But as soon as he did this, the guard at the door started to   
run towards them. Razor shot him while Jenson took out the camera that was   
placed at the other end of the room. Suddenly 3 more arctic commandos   
started to run to them but Razor and Jenson took care of them.   
"All clear?," Razor asked. Jenson nodded.  
"Razor, go to the computer console and try to figure out anything   
about Dark Kat's D-Day satellite or even his whereabouts," Jenson said.   
"I'll go back and get the others."  
"Roger," Razor said and made his way to the computer console while   
Jenson ran back to the prisoner cells.  
***********************************************************************  
At the prisoner cells, Ricochet and T-Bone were both praying that   
Jenson and Razor would be alright. "How's your leg?," T-Bone asked.  
"Fine. As long as I don't walk on it or hit again.," Ricochet   
answered quickly. She was too worried about Jenson and Razor to worry about   
her injury.  
Suddenly the door open, they couldn't tell who it was. T-Bone   
started to make his way in front of Ricochet just in case the kat was   
planning to shoot them. But to his surprise it was Jenson. Both he and   
Ricochet started to smile when they saw Jenson's presence but when they saw   
that Razor wasn't with him, their smiles disappeared.   
"Jenson, where's Razor?," asked Ricochet.  
"He's at the main control room, trying to find any information about   
Dark Crud's satellite," said Jenson as he opened the prison cell door.   
T-Bone smiled, knowing that Razor was okay too. He was about to pick up   
Ricochet when Jenson said, "Here, T-Bone." He tossed him his Soviet. "I'll   
take her." Jenson went over to his sister and picked her up. "As soon as we   
get out of here, sis, we are going to get your leg fixed."  
T-Bone nodded and held up the Soviet. "Let's get out of here."   
Jenson, Ricochet and T-Bone started to make their way back to where Razor   
was.   
***********************************************************************  
On their way back to the main control room, they felt happy knowing   
that they had made out of this mission alive. Ricochet had managed to get a   
Dostovei that one of the guards dropped, and hid it under her arms so now   
she was armed. When they reached the main control room, all of their   
happiness went away.  
There right beside the computer console was Razor on his knees and   
his hands on his head, and Arctic Commando pointing a gun at him. Razor   
frowned at the group. "Come on out here," demanded the guard.  
Jenson and T-Bone also frowned and walked slowly toward the middle   
of the control room so the guard could see them. "You have ten seconds to   
surrender," the guard said. "More are coming so I suggest you throw down   
your weapons now."  
"Finish the mission, guys," demanded Razor.  
The guard gave a mean look at Razor but then continued to countdown.  
"9...8...7...6"  
T-Bone and Jenson threw down their weapons but Ricochet did not   
because the guard had not seen her weapon. The guard smiled but kept the   
gun aimed at Razor's head. "You, fools. You killed most of my men, my   
comrades and you expect me to let you live?," he asked. "I am going to let   
you feel what I felt when I saw you kill my friends right in front of me."   
He started to pull the trigger.  
T-Bone and Jenson watched in horror, feeling helpless. "Noo!!!!!!!,"   
Ricochet cried and pulled out the Dostovei and shot the guard about 3 times.  
The arctic commando collapsed to the ground and died.  
Razor had a shocked look on his face. But then looked up at   
Ricochet and smiled. "Thanks.," he said softly and then got up.   
"Are you okay, buddy?," asked T-Bone as he walked over to Razor.  
"Yeah. Thanks to Ricochet," Razor stated. He made his way back to   
the computer and continued on what he was doing.  
They walked over to where he was. "Found anything?," asked Jenson.  
"Not yet.," Razor said but then found something. "Hey, what's   
this?" He continued to type furiously into the computer and then yelled   
triumphantly, "Bingo!"  
"What is it," asked T-Bone.  
"I found the location of where Dark Kat might be at. I picked up the   
signal to where the satellite is being controlled from. It is being   
controlled from the control center located about 20 miles in the MegaKat   
Desert," said Razor. Suddenly an alarm started to go off and the large   
screen located in the room came on.   
"What is going on now?," complained Ricochet.  
Razor looked dumbfounded and started to look back at the computer.   
"Uh-oh. Somebody isn't happy," he said. "Dark Kat must have found out   
about us tracing him and he aimed the satellite right at....here?! In 15   
minutes Katvenya will blow up and I can't stop it!"  
"Then let's get our tails out of here," T-Bone said. The group made   
their way to the exit.   
When they ran outside, they were grateful that they had made it out   
of there. But their troubles had not ended yet. Outside of the bunker, the   
enforcers were waiting for them. "SWAT Kats, Colonel Jenson, and Ricochet,   
put your hands up. All of you are under arrest," ordered Feral through his   
megaphone.  
"Is he kidding?," asked T-Bone. But he knew that Feral wasn't.   
Almost all of the force was outside waiting for them. "Well, there's no way   
that I am going to let them get us." He aimed the Soviet at them.  
Razor saw this and knocked T-Bone arm down. "Don't," he ordered.  
"What the-?," asked T-Bone when Razor did this. But it made him   
angry. "What are you doing Razor?!"  
"Do not shoot the enforcers," Razor demanded  
"But they-", T-Bone started but he couldn't finish.  
"If you do, then they will fire back and Ricochet might get hurt.,"   
said Razor. "Besides we do not hurt kats that are on our side."  
"But Feral isn't on our side.," protested T-Bone.  
"We'll get this mess straightening out. But we have to get out of   
here before Katvenya gets hit by the satellite," said Razor. T-Bone sighed   
and gave in. Razor smiled at him and said, "Thanks, buddy." The group held   
up their hands.  
"Ok, Feral we give up. But you have to hurry up and get out of   
here. Dark Kat has aimed his satellite at this place and it is going to   
blow up in about 10 minutes.," said Razor.  
Feral was about to say that the SWAT Kats were lieing but Felina   
stopped him. "Uncle, they might be telling the truth.," she said.  
"Very well.," he said and motioned for his him to go arrest them.  
The enforcers ran over to the group and started to handcuff them.   
"Hey, Feral. You better go get our jet too.," said T-Bone.  
"And my Hummer.," said Jenson.  
"Uncle, I'll go get their jet and the sergeant can go get Jenson's   
hummer," said Felina. Feral nodded and so Felina and the sergeant left.  
The enforcers started to lead the SWAT Kats, Jenson and Ricochet to   
the chopper. Ricochet was limping because of her leg. "Feral, what about   
Ricochet. She's injured. She needs to be taken to the hospital to be   
treated," Razor said as he stopped and looked up at Feral.  
"Well, our choppers can make it back to the city because of fuel but   
the place where we are taken you have a medical room. We can give her   
temporary treatment for now until we are able to take you back to   
Headquarters. At the Enforcer Archives we are going to ask you a few   
questions about what has been going on concerning you and Dark Kat," said   
Feral. "Take them to the archives."  
The SWAT Kats, Jenson and Ricochet got into the enforcer chopper.   
The enforcers took them to the archives.  
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile, they weren't the only ones in the area. Dark Kat was in   
his Fear Ship hiding in a cloud bank. "Now I have all of them right where I   
want them," he said. He contacted the control center where his troops were.  
"This is Dark Kat. I want 3 of my best squadrons to head to the Enforcer   
Archives," he said. Dark Kat turned off of the satellite. "I don't want to   
waste its power if there is no one to shoot and it might make the situation   
worst for those infernal SWAT Kats." He flew his Fear Ship toward the   
Enforcer Archives.  
  
To be continued........  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
  
  



End file.
